


Her Secret

by Shadowknight429



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Demon, F/F, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowknight429/pseuds/Shadowknight429
Summary: What if Mikshun jumped into Nicole. What if the only why to kill the demon was to revile a secret she never wanted to show. How will Waverly reacted?





	Her Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot I thought of when I was re-watching the second season. Based on a theory I've all ways had about Nicole.

Wynonna walked into the police office, Nicole had just marked something on a large map she had hung over the white board.

“Did you know the last major storm to hit Purgatory, the mayor’s street was plodded before the hospitals?” Nicole asked. 

Wynonna shrugged off the questioned, of course she knew she lived here her whole life. “Natural selection in action.” She said reaching down her shirt and tried to get her boobs in order.

“You okay there?” Nicole asked seeing Wynonna with arm deep in her shirt.

“Underwire my ass, I swear this thing fit yesterday.” Wynonna huffed moving to fix her other boob. 

“Hey, did Waves pop in without me seeing or?” Nicole trailed off, caring more about Waverly not being there then Wynonna needing a bigger bra.

“She’s home sick.” Wynonna said without giving it a second thought. 

“Really?” Nicole asked. “Cuz I spook to her last night she sounded fine.” 

Wynonna smiled and twirled into the desk before leaning up against it. “She’s a good faker, or hadn’t you noticed.” she said flipping hair out of her face. 

“I… It just I left three messages. Did she get them or…” Nicole stuttered as the sudden change in Wynonna’s behavior. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and twirled the other way around the deck. “Three unreturned messages.” She smiled. “Waverly. Needs. Space.” She said taking a step to the counter with each word. “She’s dying under the weight of your expectations.” She said grabbing a pen and holding it tight. Nicole kept her mouth shut, she never did get the whole shovel talk from Wynonna before. But this was different, it was almost like Wynonna was saying these things just to hurt her. Wynonna words always came with a bite, but they always had meaning, never just to hurt. “Waverly not the white-picket fence in Purgatory girl you want her to be anymore.” Wynonna said, like she was having trouble getting her words out. 

Before Nicole could respond Wynonna stabbed her our hand with the pen, she screamed. Nicole rushed to her side. “I know you’ve been drinking but why add self-harm to the mixture?” Nicole asked helping Wynonna pull the pen out of her hand. 

“Oh, man these Earp girls like to fight.” Wynonna said showing her hand to Nicole as the new hole in her hand started to close. Nicole stepped back, as Wynonna flashed her pure black eyes at her. 

“You’re not Wynonna.” Nicole said telling herself more than telling the demon. Now it made since all the thing she had said to her, it was the demon talking, or at least she hoped it was the demon talking. 

Wynonna closed the space between them. “These girls are strong, and this body is too crowded but you.” She said running her hand up Nicole’s body, admiring her muscles. “You look like a perfect fit.” She said grabbing the back of Nicole’s head and pulling her down into a kiss. The black shadows left Wynonna’s body and seeped into Nicole’s. 

Wynonna fell to the floor as Waverly and Doc busted into the room.“Officer Haught step away from Wynonna she’s not herself.” Doc said his gun drawn ready. Nicole stepped back from Wynonna.

“No.” Wynonna said waving her arm, sounding like she was trying to get over a hangover. “Goo just jumped to Nicole.” Waverly pressed Peacemaker to Wynonna’s face. 

“Sorry. Had to make sure.” Waverly said handing her the gun, when it didn’t burn her skin. 

Nicole laughed, it wasn’t the same laughed they were all use to, Nicole didn’t laugh often around all of them but when she did it was warm and kind, this laughed was cold and evil. “Wow, I thought you two had your secrets but they are nothing comparted to hers.” 

Wynonna aimed Peacemaker at Nicole. “Out of my friend and I might make your death painless.” She said as Peacemaker started to glow. 

“No.” Waverly said pushing Wynonna’s arms down making Peacemaker aim at the floor. “Don’t hurt her.” 

Nicole smiled. “You know you never told her your true feelings, I could do that for you if you want.” 

Waverly shook her head, if her feelings where going to be told she wanted to do it. Doc stepped up with his guns drawn. “Officer you can fight it, you are stronger then you think.” 

“Oh, no. She’s is stronger then you know. As long as she’s not fighting back she has perfect body.” Nicole said looking down at her hands. 

Waverly didn’t want to believe the demon, that Nicole didn’t even try to fight back. “Nicole please fight it.” Waverly cried, Wynonna’s arm came up to hold her back. “I know it hurts but please fight it.” She begged. 

Just then Nicole bent down grabbing her stomach in pain. “Henry…” her voice was different it wasn’t confidant like it was seconds ago and it sound like she was in pain. “Get Waverly out of here.” She said sounding like an order. 

“Nicole.” Waverly said almost hurt that Nicole would fight just to get her out. 

Nicole’s body twitched again, her back straighten out. “No, Waves I need you.” Nicole begged, her voice changing again. Even though it sounded like she was on the verge of tears there was something else in her voice, like she was playing them. 

Doc went to Waverly’s side and started to pull her out of the room, but Waverly push him off, she didn’t want to leave Nicole like this. “No Nicole I’m not leaving you.” Waverly said trying to fight off Doc from pulling her out. 

Nicole dropped to her knees and cover her head. “Please Waverly.” She begged, it was to real Nicole. “I don’t want you to see me like this.” 

Waverly shook her head, she had the demon inside her, she knew it made her do terrible things. “Okay.” She whispered to herself, as she let Doc lead her out of the room. 

As the door closed Nicole gabbed Peacemakers barrel and pointing it at her head. “Do it.” She said as her hand started burning. 

The gun didn’t even glow before Wynonna pull it away. “No, I’m not shooting you. You can fight it.” Wynonna said kneeling down to Nicole’s eye level. 

“Do you trust me?” Nicole asked. 

Wynonna nodded. “I trust you with Waverly, of course I’m going to trust you with this demon bullshit.” 

Nicole flashed a painful smiled but stood up and stepped away from Wynonna. But her eyes flashed black before she could do anything. “No, you don’t want your precious Waverly to see you like that.” The demon smiled. 

Nicole shook her head. “Wynonna the door.” Nicole said just before the demon took hold again. 

Wynonna put her weight against the door seeing as there was not a lock. “Good to go Haught stuff Waves isn’t getting in.” Wynonna said. She didn’t know what Nicole was planning or why she didn’t want Waverly to see but she knew it was the only way to get the demon out of her. 

Nicole opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Wynonna wonder if it was whatever she was planning or the demon trying to stop her. the only sound that could be herd was small popping, Wynonna looked Nicole up and down to try and see the source of the popping. It was her bones. 

Nicole feet had changed, her shoes competently ripped beyond repair. She stood on her tip toes which now took the shape of large paws, her ankles started to grow in a way that looked like it would help with her balance. Her skin was stretching along with the growing bones. Her rib cages expanded to compensate for the larger lungs she was growing. Her uniform started to rip unable to keep up with her rapid growth, reviling the black tank top she wore under it. Frist it tore around her front, then around her arms as her muscles formed, and final around her back, the uniform was nothing but shreds at this point. Her face started to shift, mouth extending and becoming a muzzle, teeth sharpening and extending. Her nails started to change into claws, her fingers bent almost as if it hurt to keep them straight. Finally, once pale skin grew grey fur covering her whole body. Wynonna dint even realize Nicole’s leg had also grown until she straighten down her back and stood tall. Her uniform pants now ripped almost looking like shorts. 

The massive beast that was once Nicole dropped to its hands and knees as black goo started to fly out of her mouth. The beast shook its head trying to get rid of all the goo inside its body. 

Wynonna stepped away from the door Peacemaker in hand aimed at the pile of black slug. A tentacle with teeth started to move. One shot and it was sent to hell. 

Wynonna turned back to see the massive Wolf standing on two legs. It raised it head and let out and ear shattering howl, as if it was a victory yell. Wynonna almost dropped Peacemaker as she covered her ears. The howl was loud enough to shatter the glass to the other rooms in the station.  
The wolf dropped its head and looked at Wynonna, not like it wanted to hurt her but like it was looking for instructions on what to do next. Wynonna slowly took a step toward it, the wolf backed away almost like I thought Wynonna would hurt it.

“Hey, easy I’m not going to hurt you.” She said holding up her hands defensively, only now seeing at she still had a gun in her hand. She quickly holstered the weapon and took another step. 

The Wolf back up into the corner it’s left shoulder to Wynonna, almost as if it was using it at a shield, like Wynonna could hurt her. It was then that Wynonna saw it, on one of the shreds of clothing was a badge, the badge of a Purgatory sheriff deputy. The Wolf was still Nicole. 

“Nicole?” Wynonna asked, trying to find out if Nicole still knew who she was. The Wolf lifted its’ head to look at Wynonna, she still knew her name. “Hey can you… un-transform?” she asked. 

The wolf stood up, Wynonna had to resist the urge to step back and pull out her gun. Nicole was tall, but in this form her head almost touch the top of the celling. A small gasp came from the entryway, it was Waverly, she ran out of Doc’s grip after the windows in the station all shattered.

To Waverly she had walked into Wynonna staring down a huge wolf like beast. The wolf moved back to its corner hiding trying to hide itself more.  
Wynonna slowly walked up to the wolf. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe, she’s not going to hurt you.” 

Waverly was beyond confused, Wynonna was trying to comfort the wolf, like it couldn’t rip them both to shreds if it wanted to. 

“Hey, it just Waverly. You love Waverly, she’s not going to hurt you.” Wynonna said. Just then it hit Waverly there were two people when she left the room, and now there was only one. 

“Nicole.” Waverly chocked out almost not believing it. The wolf looked up at the sound of its name. Waverly stopped herself from gasping again, slowly moving closer, so she was level with Wynonna she saw the tatters of Nicole police uniform. The patch on her shoulder was enough to conform it was her, but the metal name tag that was dangling form a strip of fabric, was enough to almost make Waverly fall to her knees. As most as if it senses Waverly distress the wolf changed its position, it did get any closer to the two Earp girls, but it was no longer trying to hide itself. Almost as if it was more worried about Waverly than its own safely, it really was Nicole. 

Waverly wanted to kick herself, when Nicole moved to see if she was alright her instincts kicked in and she flinched away. She knew Nicole would never hurt her, even if she was a 7-foot-tall wolf. Nicole never wanted Waverly to see her like this, but it was now or never. 

The wolf stood tall before the two girls as her body started to shrink. Her bones started to snap back into place, her skin shrunk now that there was not extra bone and muscle in place. The Grey fur started to reseed back into her skin, to reviled Nicole’s human body. 

Nicole fell to her knees, she was completely exhausted. Waverly caught her before she hit the floor. “Wave…” She said weakly as Waverly arms wrapped around her. 

“I’ve got you.” Waverly said kissing her hair gently and holding her tight. 

Wynonna looked between the two of them. “I’ll um... get you some clothes.” She said trying to find something to cover Nicole. 

Waverly almost didn’t realize that the only think that seemed to grow with Nicole was her black tank top, which was stretched out to the point it looked like it had been pasted down for generations. Her uniform was all but gone, and her pants were oversized ripped shorts at this point. “I wanted to tell you.” Nicole said breathlessly, Waverly was holding her, and she almost missed it. “I wanted to tell you so badly.” She said reaching up and holding on to Waverly arm. 

Waverly shushed her. “It’s okay I’ve got you now, you safe.” 

Nicole locked eyes with Waverly as best as she could, transforming and then transforming back took a lot out of her but she was never too tired for Waverly. “Waves, that wasn’t the demon. That was me.” She said ready for Waverly to hate her. 

Waverly nodded and beardly her face into Nicole’s shoulder. “I know.” She whispered. “This doesn’t change how I feel about you.” 

Nicole smiled. “How do you fell about me?” she asked, she always know, Waverly wasn’t the best at hiding her emotions. As Doc would say ‘the worst poker face I’d ever seen.’ 

Waverly bit her lip, she loved Nicole, but she never said it, at least not to her. She laughed, but it came out more like she was trying to breath. “Silly, I…” 

“I found you jacket!” Wynonna yelled throwing Nicole uniform jacket over both her and Waverly. 

“Thanks.” Nicole said trying to get up, but Waverly held her down. 

“Hey maybe you should rest.” Waverly said, almost happy Wynonna interrupted them. 

Nicole shook her off, not forgetting their conversation. “I’ll be fine Waves I’m just a little worn out.” 

Waverly helped her stand. She didn’t want Nicole to push herself, she knew how much it hurt and how much energy it took to fight off the demon goo, and on top of that she also grew her body and shrunk it back down. 

“Officer Haught, you are…You?” Doc asked walking in his weapon drawn. 

Nicole smiled, she knew he was shocked in the start of dress she was in but being the gentleman, he was he tried not to make it a big thing. “Yeah, Doc the demon is gone.” Wynonna answered for her.


End file.
